


Elrabolt életek

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Category: Dir en grey, Jrock, SCREW (Band), Versailles (Band), exist†trace, lynch., the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, First Time, Gay Sex, Harems, M/M, Male Slash, Male-Female Friendship, Mild S&M, One-Sided Attraction, Oral Sex, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Soldiers, Violence, Witchcraft
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Az emberek többsége beleszületik egy társadalmi közegbe, és ott is éli le az életét. A szolga szolga marad, az úr pedig úr. De mi van, ha valaki többre vágyik annál, aminek született? Meg lehet szegni az eleve elrendelés szabályát? És ha igen, milyen áron?</p>
<p>Reita, egy szegény parasztember fia, nem sok lehetőséget lát maga előtt az életben. Szeretne kitörni a nyomorból és katonának állni, ezért, hogy vértet vehessen magának, a palotába szegődik szolgálónak. Csakhogy egy szerencsétlen véletlennek köszönhetően nem csupán a királyi háremben találja magát, hanem egy összeesküvésbe is belekeveredik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. fejezet - melyben megismerkedünk néhány fontosabb szereplővel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myvision4free](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=myvision4free), [hellgirl19](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hellgirl19).
  * Inspired by [Elrabolt életek](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/27583) by sz_rami. 



> Az eredeti, LiveJournalon olvasható történet átírt, át- és újragondolt változata.
> 
> Bétázta myvision4free.

Hazuki felszisszent a fájdalomtól, ahogy a tű karja egy érzékenyebb pontját érte. Kyo erre felnézett munkájából, és olyan pillantást vetett a férfira, mintha az valamilyen különleges állatfaj egyetlen élő képviselője lenne, de nem szólt semmit, hanem újra megtöltötte tintával a tűben végződő eszközt, és folytatta a minta készítését.

\- Csinálhatnád finomabban - jegyezte meg Hazuki, amikor újra összerezzent a fájdalomtól. Erre Kyo csak felvonta fél szemöldökét, és megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Most neveztek ki királyi testőrré, Hazuki, és még akkor is rinyálsz, amikor tetoválnak. Alacsony lehet az udvarban a mérce - jegyezte meg, majd letörölte egy rongydarabbal a kisercent vért és felesleges tintát Hazuki karjáról. - Kész, egy sötét varázsoktól védő motívum, hatástalanítja a legtöbb ismert rontást, hacsak nem nagyhatalmú varázsló nagyhatalmú varázslatáról van szó. Száz ezüstpénzt kérek!

\- Barátoknak nem jár kedvezmény? - kérdezte fintorogva a katona, mire Kyo eldobta a rongyot, amibe az imént még a kezét törölte, és karba fonta a kezét maga előtt.

\- Idefigyelj, te sóher! Ez nem akármilyen kis kuruzsló összecsapott mintája, ez egy valódi mágikus hatalommal bíró amulet, amit nem tudnak tőled elvenni, hacsak le nem vágják a karjaid tövestől! Más varázsló azt mondaná neked, hogy minden hónapban mosd meg egyszer a telihold alatt megszentelt vízzel, és hasonló marhaságokat találnának ki, pedig mindenki tudja, hogy a lényeg a tintában van. Az pedig, kedves Hazuki, valódi sárkányvér, és vagyonokba kerül. Én pedig szeretnék valamiből meg is élni, szóval nem, nem kapsz kedvezményt!

\- Hát jó - dobta le ezüstpénzzel teli erszényét Hazuki az asztalra, meglehetősen kelletlenül. - Legközelebb máshoz megyek - jegyezte meg az orra alatt motyogva, majd kisétált az apró, rozoga kunyhóból. A varázsló csak a fejét csóválta.

\- Úgyis hozzám fog jönni, ha mágikus védelem kell neki. Mindenki hozzám jön - jegyezte meg magának, majd visszafordult munkájához, és egy edényben vizet melegített, hogy kiforralja benne a használt tűt.

\-----------

A városban egész évben esett az eső, csupán néhány száraz nap jutott az embereknek nyár közepén, de azok olyan perzselő hőséggel köszöntöttek be, hogy olyankor inkább senki sem ment ki az utcára. Nem csoda, hogy az emberek folyton elégedetlenkedtek: ilyen időben mindig rossz volt a termés, de sár annál több volt. Sokan haltak meg betegségekben, járványoknak, melyeknek melegágya volt a párás idő. Évtizedek óta súlytotta az országot az ítéletidő.

Aznap a ritka száraz napok egyike volt. Hazuki reményekkel telve caplatott végig a szűk utcákon - felesleges lett volna tűzvédelmi okokból messzebb építeni egymástól a házakat, az eső úgyis minden kis lángot hamar eloltott volna -, az ürüléktől bűzlő, félig már száraz sáron. Egyes emberek nem törődve a törvénnyel egyszerűen az utcára ürítették éjjeli edényüket, mondván, úgyis elmossa az eső. Hazuki fintorgott egyet a gondolattól. Mint a disznók, egyesek éppen úgy viselkedtek.

A fiatal katona tényleg nem értette az embereket. Igénytelenek, mocskosak, büdösek voltak, szitkozódtak, átkozták egymást, a legcsekélyebb tréfából is elefántott csináltak. A város fölött nem nyugodhatott le egyetlen egyszer sem úgy a nap, hogy valaki vére ne színezte volna vörösre valamelyik ivó padlóját.

Hazuki undorodott ezektől az állatoktól, pedig ő is közöttük nőtt fel. Apja nemesember volt és valódi lovag, amíg el nem itta vagyonát. Hazuki ezért nem szívesen gondolt vissza a gyerekkorára. Az apja ütötte-verte őt is és az anyját is, nyomorogtak, az utcán kellett koldulniuk, sőt, az öreg odáig merészkedett, hogy saját feleségét is áruba bocsátotta pár liter borért. Hazuki tizenkét éves korában elégelte meg, hogy nézze, hogyan teszi tönkre magát és a családját az a szemétláda. Akkor járt először a királyi udvarban.

A király, Yoshiki, igazságos uralkodó volt, aki szerette a népét. Hazukinak is segített, de volt egy feltétele: azt kérte az akkor még csak kisfiútól, hogy tanulja ki a kardforgatás mesterségét, és legyen testőr a palotában, cserébe ő megszabadítja az apjától, és gondoskodik róla és anyjáról. Hazuki gondolkodás nélkül egyezett bele, bár valójában nem akart katona lenni. Akkor még nem. A hosszú évek kiképzése alatt azonban rájött, van tehetsége a kardforgatáshoz, és ebből a mesterségből elég szépen meg lehet élni. Mi több, a királyt is kedvelte, szívesen védte volna az életét. Csakhogy Yoshiki néhány hónappal ezelőtt meghalt, miközben egy sárkányt próbált megszelidíteni. (Mindigis a sárkányok voltak a gyengéi, kezes bárányoknak tartotta őket, és lám, mi lett a vége.)

Az új király, Byou, cseppet sem hasonlított az apjára. Elkényeztetett ficsúr volt, aki nem értett a kormányzáshoz, sőt, nem is érdekelte az. Még csak audenciát sem tartott, mint az apja, hogy segítsen a népnek apró-cseprő dolgokban. Hazuki nem volt túlságosan elbűvölve tőle.

De az eskü az embert élete végéig kötelezi. Ezért nem tehetett mást, befejezve kiképzését és megjárva egy háborút, végre jelentkezett a királyi testőrséghez, és fel is vették. Hazuki tele volt reménnyel a mai napon, hiszen hanyag király ide vagy oda, mégiscsak testőr lesz, ami nem kevés pénzzel és elismeréssel járó mesterségnek számított. Ha másért nem is, már csak azért is megérte, mert végre nem ezeken a sáros, mocskos utcák és ormótlan házak között kell majd élnie, hanem fent a fellegvárban, a többi testőrrel.

\-----------

Már dél is elmúlt, mire Byou végre nyújtózkodva, ásítozva kikászálódott az ágyából. Félmeztelen testén a nap megcsillant, mielőtt eltakarhatta volna köntösével. Álmosan dörzsölgetve szemeit ment ki a szobájából, és indult el a palota folyosóin. Belebotlott ugyan egy-két őrbe, de nem törődött velük. Azok különben is megszokták, hogy köntösben lássák a királyt, többet volt rajta, mint a páncélja vagy a palástja.

\- Jó reggelt, felség - hajolt meg előtte a testőrség parancsnoka, mikor meglátta az uralkodót a folyosón közeledni.

\- Die, jó reggelt - viszonozta egy újabb ásítás kíséretében a köszöntést a király.

\- Uram, ma érkeznek a testőrség új tagjai - mondta a férfi. - Tizenkét kiváló katona, magam válogattam ki őket.

\- Az jó, az jó - bólogatott oda sem figyelve Byou. - És a háremem új tagjaival mi a helyzet?

\- Ők is hamarosan megérkeznek, felség. Kamijo holnap délelőttre ígérte őket - mondta Die, miközben megpróbált visszatartani egy gúnyos horkantást. Ezt a királyt csak és kizárólag a háreme érdekelte, az, hogy hány lánnyal és fiúval hempereghet az ágyában. Die-nak persze semmi baja nem volt azzal, ha valaki halmozta az élvezeteket, ő maga sem volt egy szent. De Byou esetében sajnos ez a munkája rovására ment. Die pedig gyűlölte nézni, hogyan megy még jobban tönkre ez az amúgy is elátkozott ország.

Azt mondják ugyanis, hogy a folytonos esőt egy gonosz boszorka hozta két évszázaddal ezelőtt a fejükre, mert az akkori király igazságtalanul bánt a varázslókkal. Die nem tudta, mi igaz és mi nem a legendából, de abban biztos volt, hogy valaki egyszer tényleg elátkozhatta őket. Nem volt más olyan város ezen a földön, ahol folyton esett volna.

Byou Die-jal a sarkában kényelmesen lesétált a földszintre a csigalépcsőn, és meg sem állt a hatalmas ebédlőig. Legalább száz embernek jutott volna hely az U alakban elrendezett három asztalnál. Byou leült az asztalfőre, és lustán intett a szolgálónak, hogy hozhatja a kései reggelit vagy korai ebédet.

\-----------

Hazuki nem sokkal egy óra után érkezett meg a fellegvárba, a palota nyugati kapujához. Ő volt az első, de nem sokkal később tizenegy társa is sorra megérkezett. Nem kellett sokat várniuk, a kapu hamarosan kinyílt, és megjelent a testőrség parancsnoka, hogy az udvarra vezesse őket.

\- Azok kedvéért mondom, akiknek még nem volt módom bemutatkozni, a nevem Die. Én leszek a parancsnokotok - mondta olyan hangosan, hogy mindenki jól hallhatta. - Remélem, mindannyian magatokkal hoztátok a fontosabb holmijaitokat, mert miután elfoglaljátok a szállásotokat, kaptok tőlem egy rövid eligazítást, és máris szolgálatba álltok.

Mindenki bólintott, még Hazuki is, akire furcsállkodva néztek a társai, hiszen csak egy kis erszénnyel jött. Ő minden egyéb holmit feleslegesnek tartott, nem volt rájuk szüksége.

\- Rendben, akkor gyertek utánam, megmutatom a szállásotokat! - intett Die, mire a katonák követték. - Mindenkit a szobájában várja az új egyenruhája. A méretetekre igazították - mondta a férif, miközben bevezette őket a palota melletti épületbe. Egyszerű, kocka alakú kőház volt, a folyosókon kovácsoltvas fáklyatartók alkották az egyetlen dekorációt. A szobák két- és háromszemélyesek voltak, Hazuki egy hosszú, fekete hajú katonával, Aoival került egy szobába, akiről utóbb kiderült, hogy Die unokaöccse, egyben fogadott fia.

Miután átöltöztek egyenruhájukba, visszamentek az udvarra, ahol Die megtartotta a rövid eligazítást. Leginkább az őrségváltások menetéről esett szó és arról, hogyan illik viselkednie egy királyi testőrnek. Hazuki figyelmesen hallgatta őt végig, bár számára azon kívül, hogy már délelőtt tizenegykor meg kell ebédelniük, semmi újat nem mondott.

Alig végzett Die az eligazítással, egyszer csak megjelent egy gyönyörű hölgy az udvaron. Ugyan még soha nem látták, mindenki azonnal felismerte, hogy ő a királyné. Senki más nem hordhatott ugyanis ilyen díszes, drága ruhát, és rengeteg csilingelő ékszert. A nő szép arcán gyengéd mosoly látszott, ahogy végignézett az embereken. Többen eltátották a szájukat, Aoi is, akinek a közelben álló Hazuki a lábára taposott.

\- Ne bámuld így! Udvariatlan vagy! - sziszegte neki oda.

Die egyenként bemutatta a hölgynek a testőröket, akik mind meghajoltak előtte és kezet csókoltak neki. Amikor Hazukira került a sor, a férfi meglepetten vette észre, mennyire sima és puha a nő keze az ő kardforgatástól és munkától kérges tenyeréhez képest. Volt olyan udvarias, hogy a többiekkel ellentétben nem érintette ajkát a királynő kezéhez. Nem lett volna illendő, hiszen a király felesége volt, már az is nagy kegynek számított, hogy egyáltalán ránézhettek. Ugyanis közember, Byou parancsára, nem nézhetett Mikóra. Az csak a nemesek és a királyi testőrök kiváltsága volt.

\-----------

Reita sóhajtva vitte ki a koszos vizet, hogy a ház mellé borítsa. A kicsiny, kopott kunyhóból és a körülötte felvont ütött-kopott kerítésből álló tanya a napsütésben még sivárabbnak tűnt, mint az esőben. A fiatal fiú sóhajtott egyet, és megtapogatta vörösre dagadt orrát. Tegnap felképelte az egyik szomszéd, mert átvágott a földjén. Azt mondta, biztos lopni ment, pedig csak nem akart a város felé órákat kerülni. Tegnap akart ugyanis a palotába szolgálónak jelentkezni, de mivel az a bolond szomszéd valószínűleg eltörte az orrát, mégsem ment el. Szerencsére azonban még volt két napja, addig tartott ugyanis a toborzás.

\- Reita, hol vagy már? - hallotta meg anyja rikácsolását odabentről. A fiatal fiú sóhajtva tette le a vödröt a fedett kút mellé.

\- Jövök már! - kiáltotta.

Utált itt élni. Utált így élni. Mivel a családja szegény volt, ráadásul ő volt a legkisebb fiú, semmiben nem reménykedhetett. Az apja mindig azt mondogatta neki, örüljön, hogy megtűrik, mert ő csak egy újabb felesleges éhes száj, akit etetni kell. Reitának hat testvére volt, négy fiú és két lány. A családnak csak annyi pénze volt, hogy a két lányt kiházasítsa - a hozomány elvitte azt a kevéske vagyonukat is, ami volt -, és hogy katonának küldjék a legidősebb fiút, Torát. Pedig Tora nem is akart katona lenni, és nem is értett a kardokhoz. A második és harmadik fiútestvére földművesek lettek, a negyedik fivér pedig még mindig ott élt velük a családi viskóban.

Reita már négyéves korában elhatározta, hogy egyszer kitör innen. Először csak azért, mert folyton éhes volt, és mert a testvérei mindig őt verték meg minden kis apróságért. Később már azért is, mert érezte, hogy a terhére van a szüleinek. Nem voltak ők rossz emberek, de a sok anyagi gond miatt zsémbesek lettek, és Reitában valóban nem láttak mást, csak egy hasznavehetetlen, éhes szájat, hiába dolgozott a tanyán látástól vakulásig a fiú.

Meg akart szökni innen. Nem voltak nagy álmai, nem akart elérhetetlen magasságokba törni, csupán egy kis házat, egy feleséget és némi jószágot szeretett volna magának, olyan életet, mint a legtöbb közemberé. Katonának akart szegődni, ezért minden szabad idejében botokból faragott kardokkal, faágakból összeeszkábált íjakkal gyakorolt. Tudta, hogy rendes katonának csak az állhat, aki meg tudja fizetni a kardot és vértet, azok pedig vagyonokba kerültek. Ha most, ilyen szegényen jelentkezett volna, az első csatában biztosan meghalt volna rendes fegyver híján.

Ezért is örült meg, amikor a piacon járva meghallotta, amint kihirdetik a toborzást. Új cselédeket, szolgálókat kerestek a palotába. Bár Reita nem volt igazán biztos abban, hogy egy olyan szegény embert, mint ő, alkalmaznának, úgy döntött, tesz egy próbát, hiszen jelenleg ez volt egyetlen reménye.

Ahogy belépett a kunyhóba, anyja szúrós pillantása fogadta.

\- Te léhűtő kölyök, apád aszongya' nekem, hogy el akarsz menni hónap a városba - tette csípőre a kezét az asszony.

\- Igen... A palotába szeretnék szolgálónak jelentkezni - mondta kicsit félszegen a fiú.

\- Szolgálónak a palotába? Ahelyett, hogy dógozná', mint a rendes ember! Úgyse köllösz te oda! - legyintett az anyja, de azután felvett egy lapátot, ami a falnak volt támasztva, és szinte odvaágta Reitához. - No mindegy nekem. Mennyé' felőlem, addig se vagy láb alatt! Most meg takarodj, ganézd ki a disznót!

A fiú megsemmisülten kullogott ki az ajtón.


	2. 2. fejezet - melyben egy fiú élete fenekestől felborul

Reita tudta, hogy az, aki parasztnak született, jó eséllyel paraszt is marad élete végéig. Nem hitt a tündérmesékben, amikkel egymást hitegették a szegényemberek, hogy igenis van, akinek megfordul a sorsa. Reita tisztában volt azzal, hogy nagyon kevés embernek sikerülhet kitörni abból a közegből, amiben ő is élt. De meg kellett próbálnia, nem akart egész életében éhezni. Örökké bánta volna, ha nem tesz semmit, csak siránkozik sanyarú sorsa miatt.

Reggel jó alaposan megmosakodott a kút vizében - mégse mehetett mocskosan a palotába -, és felvette a legjobb ruháját, amit csak ünnepnapokra tartogatott.

Hosszú volt az út a városig, és a hőségben még hosszabbnak tűnt, mint esős időben szokott. Amikor végre megérkezett, elbűvölve nézett körbe az utcákon. Bár azok cseppet sem voltak szépek, sőt, kimondottan mocskosak voltak, a tanyához képest igazi palotának látszottak az utakat szegélyező házak.

A fellegvárba meredek út vezetett. Reita alaposan elfáradt, mire felért a kapukhoz, ahol néhány fiatal fiú és nő már várakozott, halkan beszélgetve egymással. Egy katonához fordult, és a lehető legudvariasabban megkérdezte, hogy jó helyen jár-e, itt tartják-e a toborzást. A katona jó alaposan végigmérte.

\- Te itt akarsz dolgozni? - horkantott fel. - Szűz anyám, hát azt hiszed, a király udvarába minden koldust felfogadunk? Kotródj innen, mielőtt a kardommal kergetlek el!

Reita szeme elkerekedett. Nyelt egy nagyot, amikor lenézett a katona oldalára erősített kardra. Legszívesebben vitatkozott volna, elküldte volna a férfit melegebb éghajlatra, de tudta, csak ő járna rosszul, ezért elfordult, és csendben elindult lefelé a fellegvárból. Az ajkába harapva nyelte vissza könnyeit. Utálta, ha így megalázzák, csak azért, mert szegény. Ráadásul tudta, hogy ezek után az anyja sem fogja őt otthon békén hagyni, amiért nem sikerült bekerülnie a palotába. Hallgathatja majd a bántó megjegyzéseket élete végéig.

\- Hé, te, fiú! Állj csak meg! - kiáltott rá hirtelen egy mélyhangú férfi, és csuklón ragadva őt rántotta vissza. - Hová ilyen sietősen? - kérdezte.

Reita meglepve bámult rá a katonára, elsősorban annak kezére, amit egy kígyóbőrre emlékeztető tetoválás díszített.

\- Haza - mondta halkan, a döbbenettől még mindig kissé bambán. - Az az őr elküldött.

\- Dehogy mész te haza! Gyere csak szépen velem! - mondta a férfi, és visszavezette a kapuhoz. Ott a katona, aki elküldte Reitát, fintorogva ugyan, de utat engedett számukra, a tetovált kezű férfi kemény pillantásától kísérve. A szőke fiú ellenkezni sem mert, szótlanul követte az idősebb férfit. - Szolgálónak akarsz állni?

\- Igen, uram - motyogta Reita, mire a katona megállt, és jó alaposan végigmérte őt.

\- Mi a neved?

\- Reita, uram. - A fiú hangja már alig volt több suttogásnál.

\- Ne uramozz engem - horkant fel a férfi. - Hívj csak Die-nak.

Reita pislogott kettőt, majd megkönnyebbülten elmosolyodott. Az előbb igencsak ráijesztett ez a férfi, de most már sokkal barátságosabbnak tűnt.

\- Nos, Reita, őszinte leszek veled. Egy olyan fiú, mint te, soha nem lehet a király szolgálója. - A mosoly erre olyan gyorsan olvadt le a fiú arcáról, mintha pofoncsapták volna. - De ha szolgáló nem is, más lehetsz ebben a palotában. Kössünk üzletet, kölyök: ha te segítesz rajtam, én is segítek rajtad.

\- Mire gondolsz? - pislogott Reita értetlenül. Nem tetszett neki Die vigyora, egyáltalán nem.

\- Ma reggel huszonnégy fiatalt vártunk a palotába. Tizenkét fiút és tizenkét lányt, a királyi hárembe. Azonban csak tizenegy fiú érkezett meg - magyarázta nyugodt, már-már közömbös hangon a katona, mire Reita szemei elkerekedtek. Nagyon nem tetszett neki ez a beszélgetés. - Reita, te egy egészen csinos fiú vagy, rádférne persze egy alapos hajvágás és egy jó ruha, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy őfelsége kedvét lelné benned. Ismerem a király ízlését.

\- Azt akarod mondani, hogy legyek a király szeretője? - Reita már a puszta gondolattól is undorodott. Soha nem volt még férfival, és soha eszébe sem jutott volna kipróbálni. Még hogy ő, mint egy közönséges szajha? - Lehet, uram, hogy szegény vagyok, de nekem is van büszkeségem.

\- És mit érsz vele, kölyök, mi? - horkantott Die. - Semmit. A büszkeségből nem lehet megélni. A büszkeségért nem kapsz aranyat, a büszkeségért nem tudsz cipőt venni magadnak a piacon, a büszkeségből nem lehet kenyeret sütni. Különben meg, más fiúk és lányok nem utasítanának vissza egy ilyen ajánlatot. Akik idejöttek, mind nemes sorból valók, és maguk választották azt, hogy a királyi hárem tagjai lehessenek. Tudod, miért? - Reita erre megrázta a fejét. - Azért, kölyök, mert ennél nyugodtabb életre sehol sem számíthatnak. Ha elfogadod az ajánlatot, gondtalanul élhetsz itt tíz-tizenöt évig, amíg túl öreg nem leszel ahhoz, hogy a királyt szolgáld. Akkor kapsz egy szép nagy erszényt tele arannyal, annyit, amiről egy magadfajta még álmodni sem merhet. Addig pedig semmi más dolgod nem lesz, mint hogy egész nap olvass a kertben, vagy zenét és művészeteket tanulj, ha ahhoz van kedved, szolgálók lesik majd a kívánságaidat, és cserébe néha őfelségével kell hálnod. Ha szerencséd van, talán megúszod egyetlen éjszakával, de afelől biztos lehetsz, hogy van elég fiú és lány a háremében ahhoz, hogy ne lásd őt túl gyakran.

\- Na de... - kezdte volna Reita, de Die leintette.

\- Mutasd a kezed! - A szőke fiú engedelmesen tette a testőr kezébe jobbját. Die jó alaposan megnézte magának a tenyerét, végigfutatta a kezét a bőrkeményedésein. Ennyi elég volt, hogy tudja, Reita honnan, milyen körülmények közül jött. - Gondolom, a szüleid ideküldtek, hogy keress pénzt. Kétlem, hogy örülnének, ha visszamennél hozzájuk üres kézzel. - Reita tiltakozni akart, de Die ismét beléfojtotta a szót. - Figyelj, hadd adjak egy tanácsot. Maradj itt, mert ahhoz képest, ahonnan jössz, még mindig aranyélet vár. De ha nem maradsz önszántadból, itt tartalak akaratodon kívül, azt pedig, hidd el, te se szeretnéd. A király nem lesz lenyűgözve, ha megtudja, hogy hiányzik az egyik fiú, akiért arannyal fizetett, és én leszek az, akit elsőként felelősségre akar majd vonni. Nekem pedig van jobb dolgom is annál, mint hogy szökött fiúcskákat kergessek a város utcáin. Szóval jól gondold meg, hogy mit választasz!

Reita dühös volt. Utálta ezt a helyzetet, hogy ismét olyasmire kényszerítik, amihez semmi kedve. Hogy megint ő lesz az, akit megaláznak, és ismét csak nem tehet majd azt a saját életével, amit szeretne. Tudta, hogy Die nem viccel, és érezte, ha nem adja meg magát, ez a férfi bizonyosan pokollá tudja tenni az életét, ezért megsemmisülten bólintott.

\- Jól van. Gyere, kapsz reggelit, és bemutatlak a hárem vezetőjének - enyhült meg a testőrség parancsnokának tekintete, és gyengéden megsimogatta a szégyenkező fiú fejét, majd az udvaron keresztül bevezette az egyik épületbe.

Amikor belépett az ajtón, Reita egy pillanatra megtorpant. Hallott már történeteket arról, milyen gyönyörű a király palotája, de ilyen fényűző pompára egyáltalán nem számított. Leplezetlen kíváncsisággal nézett körbe az előcsarnokon, melynek falait arannyal futtatott féloszlopok és kovácsoltvas fáklyatartók díszítették, és ablakainak színes üvegmozaikja szivárványos fényt vetett a padlóra. Die észrevette, hogy a fiú szájtátva bámul, és egy percig hagyta, hadd csodálkozzon rá minden apró kis részletre. Tudta, hogy ahonnan Reita jött, ott az emberek nem díszítik a házaikat, hiszen ennivalóra is alig jut pénzük.

\- Gyere! - mondta aztán halkan, kiszakítva Reitát az álomvilágból. - Lesz még elég időd körbenézni.

Reita zavartan bólintott, majd követte Die-t az egyik szobába, ahol két férfi vitatkozott. Az egyikük alacsony volt és női ruhát viselt, amire a szőke fiú ismét csak rácsodálkozott. Ilyet sem látott még.

\- Ő itt Hizaki, a hárem vezetője - mutatta be a szoknyás alakot Die, majd a magasabbik alakra mutatott. - Ő pedig Kamijo, aki elveszítette a fiút, akit korábban említettem.

Reita sután meghajolt a két férfi előtt, mire az alacsonyabb alak közel lépett hozzá, és állánál fogva közelebb húzta magához, hogy jó alaposan megvizsgálhassa az arcát.

\- Nocsak, egyáltalán nem is rossz. Elég jóképű fiúcska vagy - állapította meg, majd nevetve Die-hoz fordult. - Honnan kerítetted őt elő ilyen gyorsan? Csak nem a zsebedben hordod a fiatal fiúkákat, hogy a szükséges pillanatban előránthass egyet?

Die nem mondott semmit, csak a fejét csóválta.

\- Viszont egyelőre nem engedhetem a király közelébe - folytatta az alacsony férfi. Reita kezdte magát kényelmetlenül érezni, hiszen Hizaki úgy beszélt róla, mintha ott se lenne. - Előbb még tanulnia kell, és a külsejével is kezdeni kell valamit.

\- Mennyi időre van szükséged? - kérdezte a testőrség parancsnoka, mire Hizaki elgondolkodott.

\- Egy hónap - mondta végül.

\- Egy teljes hónapig rejtegetni akarod Őfelsége elől? - vonta fel rosszallóan a szemöldökét Die, mire az alacsony férfi olyan gyilkos pillantással felelt, hogy még a sokat átélt katona is nyelt egyet. - Jól van, egy hónap, de egy nappal se több! Majd kitalálok valami mesét.

\------

\- Uram - hajolt meg Uruha előtt az egyik testőr, és egy papírtekercset nyújtott át neki. - Őfelsége arra kéri, nézze át ezt a törvénytervezetet.

Uruha lemondóan sóhajtott, és belekortyolt az íróasztalán álló teájába. Már megint rámaradt a munka, úgy tűnik, az unokatestvére ismét csak túl lusta volt ahhoz, hogy elolvassa és véleményezze a Vének Tanácsa új javaslatát. Bár ezt Uruha is meg tudta érteni, hiszen a Tanács mostanában állandóan előállt valamilyen új javaslattal - többnyire valamilyen nagy marhasággal. Ha azokon a vénembereken múlna, az ország darabokra hullana egy szempillantás alatt. Ám ez mégsem lehetett mentség arra, hogy Byou folyamatosan elhanyagolja a munkáját. Márpedig Byou mást sem csinált, mint a háreme tagjaival szórakozott, ahelyett, hogy az ország kormányzásával törődött volna.

\- Köszönöm, Tatsurou, most elmehetsz - bólintott a herceg, mire a testőr magára hagyta.

Uruha is királyi sarj volt, Yoshiki öccsének, Sugizónak a fia. Amikor a király tragikus hirtelenséggel elhunyt, a Tanács egy ideig fontolgatta, hogy tapasztalatai miatt inkább őt választják meg uralkodónak. Ám az évezredes törvények szerint csak az egyenes ági fiú örökölhette a trónt, így akarták vagy sem, végül Byou-t koronázták meg. Pedig mindenki jobban járt volna, ha nem így történik: akkor nem egy olyan király ülne most a trónon, akinek a legfőbb gondja az, hogy hány fiút és hány lányt tud egyetlen nap alatt az ágyába cipelni.

Uruha ugyan nem akart király lenni - legalábbis nem feltétlenül -, de szívesen elvégezte volna a feladatot. Tulajdonképpen így is ő dolgozott Byou helyett. Azt a perverz kölyköt csak a farka hajtotta, semmi más nem érdekelte, a politikát unta, az uralkodás nem volt kedvére való. Uruha tudta, hogy Byou szívesen lemondott volna a trónról a kedvéért, csakhogy a Tanács azt sohasem hagyta volna jóvá. A csapdából nem volt kiút, a hagyományok többet számítottak a begyepesedett vénembereknek, mint az, hogy jó képességű uralkodó vezesse az országot. Ha tehette volna, Uruha mindent másképp csinál, mint az unokatestvére, és próbált is erről beszélni Byou-val, próbálta rávenni, hogy törődjön mással is, mint a fiatal lányokkal és fiúkkal, de hiába. Byou válasza mindig az volt, hogy kit érdekel, ő a király, azt tesz, amit akar.

Byou folyton rásózta minden feladatát Uruhára, vagy rosszabb esetben teljesen elhanyagolta a kötelességeit. Yoshiki idejében még szokás volt audienciákat tartani, ahol minden egyszerű polgár, még a legszegényebb paraszt is találkozhatott a királlyal, és elmondhatta panaszait. Nem csoda, hogy a nép a korábbi uralkodót igencsak kedvelte.

Bezzeg Byou... Byou az audienciák helyett orgiákat szervezett az előkelő köröknek, ahol a férfiak és nők arcukat takaró maszkokban vettek részt, hogy jó hírükön ne eshessen csorba, és felhőtlenül tobzódhassanak mindenféle földi örömben. Byou Uruhát is rendszeresen meghívta ezekre a partikra, de ő inkább minden alkalommal udvariasan visszautasította a meghívást. Ugyan Uruha sem vetette meg a szép fiúkat és lányokat, sőt, neki is volt egy kisebb háreme, valamint tartotta a kapcsolatot néhány előkelő fiatal hölggyel és úrral is, ő Byou-val ellentétben képes volt előtérbe helyezni a kötelességeit. Soha nem feküdt volna le úgy este aludni, hogy valamely feladatát ne végezte volna el.

A férfi sóhajtva kezdett bele a munkába. Nem tetszett neki ez a törvénytervezet, ezt a következtetést hamar levonta, már egyszeri átolvasás után is. Új adókat akartak bevezetni, ami részben ugyan érthető volt az ország jelenlegi helyzetében - sok pénz ment el katonáskodásra és a királyi udvar igényeinek kielégítésére -, de a szegény emberek nem bírták volna el ezeket a plusz terheket. Uruha inkább a gazdagokra vetett volna ki újabb adókat, nem azokra, akik már amúgy is éheztek, de ilyesmit nem lehetett elvárni a Tanácstól. Egyik nemes se lett volna hajlandó önként több adót fizetni, még azok sem, akiknek szó szerint halomban állt az arany a csarnokaikban.

Uruha biztosan tudta, hogy holnap, amikor majd ő maga lesz az, aki Byou helyett fog vitatkozni a Tanáccsal, nehéz dolga lesz, amikor megpróbálja majd meggyőzni őket, hogy vessék el a törvénytervezetet.


	3. Harmadik fejezet - melyben egy fiú szembenéz az ismeretlennel

Miután Die elbúcsúzott Reitától és magára hagyta őt Hizakival és Kamijóval, a hárem vezetője egy szobába vezette. A helyiség kicsi volt, de nagyon világos, hatalmas ablakkal, baldachinos ággyal, két szekrénnyel és egy kisasztallal a szoba közepén. Sokkal otthonosabb volt, mint bármelyik hálószoba, ahol valaha is járt.

\- Egyelőre itt fogsz aludni - mondta Hizaki. A fiút lenyűgözte a szép berendezés. Otthon még ágya sem volt, ezért hálásan köszönte meg a hárem vezetőjének kedvességét. Ezután, ahogy Die azt korábban megígérte neki, bőséges reggelit kapott, amit a szobába hoztak egy szép sötétkék színű köntössel együtt, amit Hizaki kérésére fel is vett. Még soha nem szolgálták őt ki így, és még soha nem beszéltek vele ilyen kedvesen - a hárem vezetőjének utasításai parancsok voltak ugyan, de nem olyan állatias durvasággal vágta őket Reitához, mint ahogy azt a szüleitől megszokta.

A fiú zavarban volt. Egy hónapja volt felkészülni, de hogy pontosan mire, abban nem igazán volt biztos. Annyit tudott, hogy majd bemutatják a királynak, akivel együtt kell töltenie az éjszakát - rosszabb esetben éjszakákat. Azonban Reitának még soha nem volt dolga férfival, egyetlen egyszer sem fordult elő, hogy úgy nézte volna meg magának őket, mint a szép lányokat, és bár tudott arról, hogy lehetséges, sőt a főurak között divat is fiúkkal hálni, arról fogalma sem volt, pontosan hogyan is történik egy ilyen aktus. Ha nem érezte volna magát annyira kényelmetlenül, megkérdezte volna Hizakit erről, de nem merte.

\- Jól áll neked ez a köntös - mosolygott rá az alacsony férfi, amikor Reita végzett az átöltözéssel. - Most a fürdőbe megyünk, utána pedig az orvoshoz. Őfelsége háremében csak egészséges férfiak és nők szolgálhatnak.

Reita nem ellenkezett, bár nem értette, minek a felhajtás, hiszen megmosakodott, mielőtt idejött volna, nem volt szüksége fürdésre. Hizaki hosszú márványfolyosók során vezette őt végig, míg végül egy tágas helyiségbe értek, ahol Reita várakozásaival ellentétben nem egy arannyal futtatott fürdőkád, hanem egy egész medence tárult a szeme elé.

\- Vetkőzz le és menj be a vízbe, a szolgálók majd megmosdatnak.

A medence négyszögletű volt, széles lépcsőkkel mind a négy oldalán. A vize nem volt túl mély, még a legalsó lépcsőfokon ülve sem ért Reita nyakáig. Néhány percig csak élvezte, hogy a kellemes meleg átjárja a testét, ám azután Hizaki a legfelső lépcsőfokra parancsolta.

Két fiú térdelt le mellé puha szivaccsal és szappannal a kezükben, hogy megmosdassák. Reitát még soha nem fürdette meg senki, talán csak az anyja csecsemőkorában - bár ebben sem volt olyan biztos -, furcsa érzés volt számára. Nem volt hozzászokva, hogy így érjenek hozzá. Miután a két fiú végzett és szárazra törölték Reita bőrét, leültették a medence szélére, és olajokat masszíroztak a testébe. A szőke jólesően sóhajtott fel. Az izmai ellazultak, feledve a fáradságot, amit a mindennapos megterhelő fizikai munka okozott, és mire a két fiú befejezte a munkáját, olyan kipihentnek érezte magát, mintha átaludt volna egy teljes napot.

Amikor végeztek, Reita új, tiszta köntöst kapott - nem mintha az előzőnek lett volna ideje bekoszolódni -, és Hizaki ismét folyosók során vezette őt végig, majd egy lépcsőn lesétáltak az alagsorban, ahol az alacsony férfi bekopogott egy vastag faajtón.

\- Szabad! - hallottak meg egy erőteljes hangot, mire Hizaki lenyomta az ajtókilincset, és a kissé megilletődött Reitát maga előtt terelve belépett a szobába.

\- Jó reggelt, Ruki - hajolt meg, Reita pedig jobbhíján utánozta az üdvözlést.

\- Jó reggelt? - horkantotta a férfi, aki egy asztal mögött ülve tanulmányozott egy vaskos könyvet. Csupán egyetlen pillantásra méltatta Hizakit és Reitát, akinek láttán egy apró mosoly kúszott az arcára. - Kit hoztál nekem?

\- Ő itt Reita, őfelsége háremének új tagja. Kérlek, vizsgáld meg!

Ruki erre becsukta a könyvét, és felállva az asztaltól a szőke fiú elé sétált. Reita csak ekkor vette észre, hogy mennyivel alacsonyabb nála. A férfi piszkosszőke haja elegáns hullámokba rendezve omlott a vállára, szemei halványkéken csillogtak a fáklyával megvilágított helyiségben. Reita még soha nem látott ilyen szemeket, úgy érezte, mintha egy mély, kristálytiszta vízű tóba nézne.

\- Szóval Reita, mi? Engem Rukinak hívnak, őfelség orvosa vagyok - biccentett a férfi, majd kiterelte Hizakit a helyiségből. - Nos, vetkőzz! - fordult aztán Reitához, aki megilletődve vette le magáról a köntösét, és hagyta, hogy Ruki vizsgálni kezdje őt. Legnagyobb meglepetésére az orvos először a kezeit nézte meg magának, a hüvelykujjával gyengéden végigsimított a friss vágáson, amit Reita tegnapelőtt gyomlálás közben szerzett, és a vízhólyagokon, amik a fiú tenyerét borították. - Ezzel kezdeni kéne valamit - mondta inkább csak magának.

Ruki az asztalához sétált, hogy a fiókból előhalásszon egy aranyszínű folyadékkal teli üvegcsét és némi kötszert. Leültette Reitát az egyik székbe, és bekente a kezeit a furcsa tinktúrával, majd bekötözte őket. Amikor végzett, az ajkaihoz emelte a szőke fiú kezeit, és először a jobbra, majd a balra is apró csókot lehelt.

\- Ezt hagyd rajta holnap reggelig! - Reita elpirulva bólintott. - Nagyon sovány vagy, híznod kéne egy keveset, mert még a végén elfúj téged a szél. De az izmaidból ítélve erős férfi vagy. Ó, és még micsoda férfi! - tette hozzá vigyorogva, amikor leplezetlenül Reita ágyékára pillantott, mire a fiú eltátotta a száját. Zavarában szó szerint nem jutott szóhoz, még akkor is csak tátogott, mint egy hal, amikor Ruki megkérdezte, mennyi idős. Az alacsony orvos jót nevetett a bamba arcán, majd az asztalához sétált, hogy felvegye a kesztyűjét. Reita első ránézésre látta, hogy valódi sárkánybőrből van, de vékonyabb volt, mint azok a kesztyűk, melyeket a katonák és varázslók szoktak viselni. - Na, most hajolj szépen előre, és fogd meg az asztal szélét! - utasította vigyorogva Ruki.

Amikor Reita végül botladozva kisétált Ruki szobájából, hogy csatlakozzon Hizakihoz, aki az ajtó túloldalán várta, eldöntötte magában, hogy a jövőben lehetőség szerint inkább megpróbálja elkerülni az orvos társaságát.

\- Ma nem lesz több dolgod, menj a szobádba és pihenj le - mondta a hárem vezetője, amikor visszaértek a díszes előcsarnokba. - Majd vitetek neked ebédet és vacsorát. A szekrényben találsz néhány ruhát, amit viselhetsz. Holnap reggel pedig nekilátunk felkészíteni téged.

Reita sután meghajolt, és elcsoszogott a szobája felé. Kamijo, aki eddig a félhomályból figyelte a párost, most előlépett és felvont szemöldökkel nézett Hizakira.

\- Biztos vagy benne, hogy ez jó ötlet? Egy ilyen kölyök képes lesz megfelelni Őfelsége elvárásainak?

\- Szerintem igen - mosolygott az alacsony férfi. - Az az érzésem, hogy egy ilyen fiúra van most Őfelségének leginkább szüksége, és kis szerencsével Reita képes lesz arra, ami neked, nekem, a tanácsosoknak és a nemeseknek soha nem sikerült: felnyitni a király szemét, hogy végre észrevegye, mi folyik ebben az országban.

\- Legyen igazad - sóhajtotta Kamijo, majd meghajolva elbúcsúzott barátjától.

\-------

 

Hazuki kelletlenül fordult az oldalára, amikor meghallotta a folyosón végigtrappoló szolgálófiúk vidám csacsogását. Kora hajnal volt, de úgy tűnt, a fiatalok jól bírják a korán kelést, ha már most ilyen hangosak voltak. Hazuki hallotta, ahogy egyenként bekopognak minden szobába, hogy felkeltsék a testőröket. Neki is fel kellett kelnie, de semmi kedve nem volt hozzá. Azért mégiscsak feltápászkodott egy nyögés kíséretében. Ránézett Aoira, aki a másik ágyon békésen aludt. Önkéntelenül is elmosolyodott a látványtól, be kellett ismernie, nem egy csúnya fiú a szobatársa.

\- Hazuki-san, Aoi-san - hallotta meg kintről az egyik szolgáló hangját -, a parancsnok úr azonnal látni kíván titeket!

\- Megyünk! - kiáltotta ki Hazuki, mielőtt még bejöttek volna a szobába. Nem volt szégyellős, de a saját személyes terének megsértésére nagyon is allergiás volt. Annak idején a csatatéren is nehezen viselte, és bár nem zavarta különösebben Aoi jelenléte, azért mégiscsak jobban örült volna egy saját szobának. Az pedig csak még jobban bosszantotta, hogy tudta, azért kettesével kapnak szobát, mert valamelyik befolyásos katona egyszer kitalálta, hogy nővel tölteni az éjszakát szolgálat előtt nem ajánlatos. Mintha azt feltételeznék, hogy nincs benne önuralom - pedig azokban, akik a testőrségig vitték, igenis volt. A fegyelem volt a jó katona legnagyobb erénye.

Az ifjú katona végigsimított friss tetoválásain, ásított egyet, majd Aoi ágyához lépett. Rázogatni kezdte az alvó fiút, aki nyöszörgött valamit álmában. Úgy tűnt, nem akaródzik felkelnie. Sokperces próbálkozás után Hazuki megunta a dolgot, és ráöntött egy bögre vizet a fekete hajzuhatagra. Aoi méltatlankodva ugrott fel, és jól elküldte őt a fenébe, de Hazuki csak nevetett. Üres fenyegetés és szitkozódás nem tudta őt megijeszteni.

\- Gyere már, ha elkésünk, Die-san velünk fogja felmosatni őfelsége mellékhelyiségét! - rivallt rá Hazuki a fiatalabb férfire, majd gyorsan öltözködni kezdett. Aoi még mindig szitkozódva követte a példáját.

Tíz perccel később már Die szobájánál voltak. A kopogtatásukra a parancsnok azonnal ajtót nyitott, úgy tűnt, türelmetlenül várta őket az ajtó másik oldalán.

\- Beszélni akarok veletek még mielőtt őfelsége felkelne - mondta mindenféle kertelés és üdvözlés nélkül.

\- Miről van szó? - kérdezte Hazuki meglepetten. Mellette Aoi is értetlenül pislogott. Mielőtt Die válaszolhatott volna, hatalmas mennydörgés hallatszott, és mint valami bajlós előjel, esni kezdett odakint az eső.

\- Tegnap eggyel kevesebben érkeztek meg a hárembe, mint ahányat Kamijo kiválasztott - mondta Die végül, amikor a mennydörgés elhalt. - Szerencsére sikerült a hiányzó fiú helyére kerítenünk valakit, így őfelsége nem fogja észrevenni a hibát. Ám engem nyugtalanított a helyzet, ezért megkértem egy-két emberem, hogy nézzenek utána a hiányzó fiúnak. Mindig van, aki nem jön el, megszökik, vagy valamiért nem érkezik időben, szóval nem tulajdonítottam túl nagy jelentőséget neki, mégis, volt egy olyan érzésem, hogy jobb, ha nem hagyom annyiban a dolgot.

\- Hadd találjam ki, ezúttal nem csak elszökött a fiú - morogta sötéten Hazuki, aki már sejtette, hová vezet ez a beszélgetés.

\- Nem bizony. Holtan találták egy sikátorban közel a városkapuhoz - sóhajtott Die. - Mivel vidékről jött, gondolom, nem sokkal azután támadhatták meg, hogy belépett a kapun. Az ottani őrség szerint késő este érkezett, és mivel magával hozta Kamijo levelét, kinyitották neki a kaput, hogy ne odakint kelljen éjszakáznia. Állítólag nagyon vidáman mesélte nekik, hogy talán még királyi ágyas is lehet belőle.

\- Szóval ide akart jönni, de megtámadták és megölték - ráncolta a homlokát Hazuki. - Szerinted miért állna valakinek az érdekében végezni egy háremfiúval? Vagy csak rosszkor volt rossz helyen? Talán banditák támadták meg.

\- Kétlem - rázta meg a fejét Die. - A fiú szívét kitépték és elvitték. Ilyet nem tesznek banditák. Az orvosok és varázslók most vizsgálják a testét, hogy kiderítsék, egész pontosan mi történt.

\- Ez valóban felettébb furcsa - sóhajtott Hazuki. - Mit szeretnél, mit tegyek?

\- Figyeld a királyt! Minden lépését. Te és én, mi ketten állandóan a sarkában leszünk. Persze eleinte szeretném, ha velem együtt lennél szolgálatban, de jövő héten már rád szeretném bízni őfelsége éjszakai felügyeletét - mondta Die. - Olyan testőrre van szüksége, akinek helyén van a szíve és az esze is, te pedig pontosan ilyen vagy.

\- Miért bízol bennem ennyire? - Hazuki arcán látható volt, hogy meghökkentették Die szavai. Elvégre még új volt a palotában, nem volt szokás ilyen hamar ennyire komoly feladatot bízni egy testőrre.

\- Hazuki, te nem csak remek katona vagy, de tudok az esküről is, amit még Yoshiki királynak tettél - mosolyodott el a testőrség parancsnoka. - Szeretnélek a katonai vezetők figyelmébe ajánlani, mert remek karrier áll előtted. Ám ezért cserébe kérek egy nagyon fontos dolgot: segíts nekem megvédeni őfelségét. Félek, az életére fognak törni - nem éppen népszerű a nemesek körében.

\- És én? Engem miért hívtál ide? - kotyogott közbe Aoi, akiről a két férfi időközben teljesen megfeledkezett.

\- Nos, mivel te vagy a másik személy a testőrségben, akire feltétlen bizalommal rá merném bízni az életem, ezért szeretném, ha a királynéra vigyáznál - mondta komoran Die. - Az éjszakai őrségbe foglak téged is beosztani.


	4. Negyedik fejezet - melyben a király megunja a várakozást

Reita sóhajtva kortyolt bele a teájába. A pazar porcelán a fogának koccant, miközben beleivott a forró folyadékba. Azt sem tudta igazán, hová is került. Még egy teljes nap sem telt el azóta, hogy betette a lábát a palota kapuján, de Hizakinak és segédeinek máris sikerült alaposan ráhozniuk a frászt. A rémtörténet azzal kezdődött, hogy a kezébe nyomtak egy Illemtan című vaskos könyvet, és arra utasították, hogy a hét végéig tanulja meg betűről betűre. Lehetetlen feladat volt, Reita soha életében nem járt még csak iskolába sem. Már annak is örült, hogy a számokat ismerte és le tudta írni a saját nevét, erre elvárták volna tőle, hogy ezer oldalnyi szöveget olvasson el egyedül.

Hizaki elvárásai minden képzeletét felülmúlták, ráadásul felháborították. Úgy érezte, férfi létére nőt akarnak faragni belőle kívülről és belülről is, amit a fiú igencsak megalázónak vélt. Azt még elviselte volna, hogy minden reggel borotválkoznia és naponta kétszer fürödnie kelljen, de még az arcát is festenie kellett - újabb dolog, amit meg kellett tanulnia -, a szolgálók formásra reszelték a körmét, olajokkal és mindenféle kenőcsökkel kenegették a haját és a testét. De ha ez még nem lett volna elég, Hizaki azt is közölte vele, hogy bár őfelsége ilyen téren "nem igényes", ő igenis az, ezért nyelveket, zenét, kézimunkát kellett tanulna. Pont, mint a gazdag hölgyeknek - és mindenki másnak is a királyi háremben. Reita nem értette a dolgot, nem fért a fejébe, hogy miért hozattak erre a helyre férfiakat, ha végül nőt akartak belőlük faragni.

Hajnalban ébresztették őt, amit még könnyen lenyelt a fiú, aki amúgy is a kora reggeli keléshez volt szokva. De ami utána következett... Reggeli után Hizaki úgymond "kezelésbe vette", és megkezdődöt az egész napos szépítkezés. Reita cseppet sem élvezte, hogy csipesszel tépkedik a szemöldökét, cukorból kikevert masszával és szövetcsíkokkal szőrtelenítik kishíján minden bőrfelületét, és furcsa állagú kenőcsöket kennek az arcára. Levágták a haját is, amiért ugyan nem haragudott nagyon, mert már úgy is zavaróan hosszú volt, de olyan furcsa frizurát kapott, amit önmagának soha az életben nem lesz képes elkészíteni.

Amikor elkészültek vele, már jócskán dél felé járt az idő. Belenézve a tükörbe a fiú meg sem ismerte magát. Sötétkék inget és fekete nadrágot viselt, a haja szanaszét, mégis stílusos rendben meredezett az ég felé, a szemét fekete púderrel festették ki. Ha valaki azt mondja neki két nappal ezelőtt, hogy így fog egyszer kinézni, biztosan kiröhögi.

Volt azonban néhány nyilvánvaló előnye is az itteni életnek, legalábbis a szőke fiú így gondolta. Az étel finom volt és bőséges, reggelire friss gyümölcsöt, tejet és mézet kapott, ebédre zöldséget, krumplit és húst, vacsorára pástétomos kenyeret - egyetlen nap alatt többet evett, mint otthon egy egész hét alatt. Alig bírta elfogyasztani, amit elé raktak, de mindig kiürítette a tányérját. Aki egész életében éhezik, az soha nem pazarolja az ételt, ráadásul Reita biztos volt benne, hogy Hizaki egyébként is belediktálna mindent az utolsó falatig, hiszen a hárem vezetője többször is megjegyezte, hogy híznia kéne, mert túl vékony.

A fiú sóhajtva tette le a csészéjét, pont akkor, amikor Hizaki - kopogás nélkül - belépett a szobájába.

\- Na, tetszik az új külsőd? - kérdezte az alacsony férfi angyalian mosolyogva. A tekintetük találkozott, mire Reita nyelt egyet, valamiért nagyon kényelmetlenül érezte magát, valahányszor Hizakival kellett beszélnie.

\- Izé... még szoknom kell - motyogta.

\- Nagyon jól áll - mondta a férfi szoknyáját igazgarva. - A többiek már mind készen állnak, ma délután bemutatják őket a királynak. Remélhetőleg téged nem fog hiányolni, de ha mégis, ahogy Die-jal megbeszéltük, azt mondjuk majd neki, hogy meglepetésnek szánunk téged.

Szép kis meglepetés lesz, gondolta Reita.

\- Bocsáss meg, uram, de úgy beszélsz a királyról, mintha nem tudna számolni se - jegyezte meg halkan a fiú, mire Hizaki felnevetett. - Különben pedig, ha egy teljes hónapig dugdostok előle, az majdnem olyan, mintha itt se lennék. Nem értem, miért van rám szükség, ha ezalatt az egy hónap alatt lenne időtök valaki sokkal alkalmasabbat szerezni helyettem.

\- Ebben igazad van - bólintott Hizaki. - De a királyt ismerve képes lenne a szolgálókon keresztül kémkedni, hogy tudja, tényleg itt vagy-e. Könnyedén megteheti, övé ez a palota.

\- Akkor sem értem, miért engem választottatok. Én erre... nem vagyok alkalmas - hajtotta le a fejét Reita, idegesen húzkodva ingujját.

\- Ugyan már! - legyintett Hizaki, majd váratlanul felborzolta Reita szőke haját. - Hidd el, ha én mondom neked, ismerem a király ízlését, már lassan tíz éve vagyok ennek a háremnek a vezetője, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy Die remekül választott, amikor idehozott téged.

Reita ugyan nem értette, Hizaki mire is alapozta ezt a feltevését, de jobbnak látta nem vitatkozni. Ehelyett inkább megitta teája maradékát.

\- Egyébként tudod, hogy mit fog veled őfelsége csinálni? - A fiú erre megrázta a fejét. Természetesen volt némi elképzelése, de nem tudta, pontosan hogyan is történik a dolog két férfi között. Az ilyesmiről nem volt szokás beszélni. - Gondoltam. Nos, akkor elmagyarázom.

Reita szemei egyre nagyobbra és nagyobbra tágultak, miközben Hizakit hallgatta. Ő erre nem volt felkészülve. Már-már azon gondolkozott, hogy megszökik és visszamegy inkább a szüleihez, mert fogalma sem volt, hogy fogja ezt kibírni. Az egész úgy hangzott, mintha az egy hónap leteltével egy kínzókamrába akarnák küldeni, és amikor Hizaki közölte, ez az egész azonban nagyon élvezetes, eltátotta a száját.

\- Nos, most hogy ezt megbeszéltük, itt az ideje folytatni a szépítkezést - csapta össze a tenyerét az alacsony férfi, időt sem hagyva Reitának, hogy magához térjen, mire a szőke fiú látványosan nyelt egy nagyot. Érezte, hogy ennek nagyon nem lesz jó vége.

\----------

 

Byou unta magát, még a szokottnál is jobban. Ő volt a király, ennek ellenére az a bolond Die megtiltotta neki, hogy az új ágyasai körében töltse a napot. Pedig ő már mindent szépen eltervezett jó előre: micsoda orgia lehetett volna! Alig várta, hogy végre új fiúkkal és lányokkal szórakozhasson, de persze annak a túlbuzgó katonának muszáj volt beleköpnie a levesébe már megint. Most itt ült egy halom unalmas diplomáciai dokumentum felett, amikből egy kukkot sem értett - nem mintha tüzetesebben átolvasta őket -, és még estig várnia kellett, hogy bemutassák neki a háreme új tagjait. Micsoda pimaszság!

\- Én vagyok ennek az országnak az uralkodója, az a bolond testőr mégis parancsolgatni akar nekem - morogta maga elé, a trónszéke karfáján dobolva ujjaival. Márpedig ő ebbe nem fog beletörődni, döntötte el magában. Nem fog várni estig. Egyszerűen felpattant és kiviharzott a trónteremből.

\- Uram? - kiáltott utána az egyik katona, de Byou ügyet sem vetett rá. Keresztülcaplatott a kerten, egyetlen pillantásra sem méltatva a szolgálókat, akik a szökőkutat tisztították, se a kertészre, aki a rózsák ápolásával volt elfoglalva. A hárem felé vette az irányt, és egyszerűen besétált a kapun. A türelem sohasem tartozott az erényei közé, utált várakozni, a végtelenül unalmas politikai ügyletek pedig felértek egy kínzással a szemében.

\- Keríts nekem valakit, akit ágyba vihetek! - parancsolt rá a meglepett Hizakira, aki éppen egy balzsamokkal teli fonott kosarat cipelt az egyik szoba felé.

\- Felség? De hát arról volt szó, hogy majd csak naplemente után... - kezdett volna tiltakozni az alacsony férfi, de Byou egy pillantással elhallgattatta.

\- Most! - förmedt rá a hárem vezetőjére, aki erre sóhajtva elsietett, Byou pedig, mint aki jól végezte dolgát, keresett magának egy széket és helyet foglalt rajta. Ám nem sokáig üldögélt, mert ekkor kinyílt az egyik ajtó, és egy szőke fiú sétált ki rajta.

\- Hizaki, hol... - kérdezte volna, ám elnémult a mondat közben, amikor megpillantotta Byou-t. A tekintetük találkozott, és a király elveszett azokban a meleg barna szemekben. Elbűvölten sétált oda a fiúhoz, mintha megigézték volna, vagy egy láthatatlan mágnem vonzotta volna őt.

\- Mi a neved? - kérdezte meg rekedten, mire a fiú zavarában megköszörülte a torkát és esetlenül meghajolt.

\- Reita, uram. - Byou őszintén meglepődött. Lehetséges volna, hogy ez a fiú azt sem tudja, kicsoda ő? Hiszen a többiek mind felségnek szólították.

A férfi elhessegette a gondolatot és biztatóan rámosolygott a fiúra és jó alaposan megnézte magának. Tetszett neki a látvány, Reita jóképű volt és ruhái igen szép testet sejttettek, a szemei pedig igézőbbek voltak minden tekintetnél, mint amivel Byou valaha is találkozott, pedig csak egyszerű barna szemek voltak.

\- Miért van bekötözve a kezed? - Reita bambán pislogott le a tenyerét borító kötésekre, már egészen meg is feledkezett róluk.

\- Ó, ez? Az orvos tette rá tegnap - mondta halkan. Byou erre felemelte a kezét és óvatosan kibontotta a kötést. Reitának még a lélegzete is elakadt, amikor meglátta a tenyerét: a bőre hibátlan és puha volt, nyoma sem volt rajta a vízhólyagoknak, sebeknek és bőrkeményedésnek. Bármivel is kente be tegnap Ruki, igazán hatásos volt. Boszorkányság, gondolta a szőke fiú.

Byou mosolyogva az ajkaihoz emelte Reita kezét, és egyenként megcsókolta mindegyik ujjbegyét. A fiú döbbenten és pironkodva pislogott rá, még soha senki nem ért így hozzá. Nem tudta, hogyan is kellene kezelnie a helyzetet, de szerencsére ekkor megjelent a folyosón Hizaki, hogy közelépjen. Egy fiatal, gyönyörű lány lépkedett mellette díszes kék ruhában.

\- Felség! - csattant fel már-már felháborodottan, mire Reita szemei kistányér méretűre tágultak. Felség? Csak nem...?

\- Mi az? - nézett rá Hizakira cseppet sem kedvesen Byou.

\- Felség, íme a hölgy, akit kért - erőltetett magára nyugalmat Hizaki. Reita csak toporgott ott zavartan, fogalma sem volt, mit csináljon. Ez az ő szerencséje, egy hónapig dugdosni akarják a király elől, erre tessék, sikeresen összefut vele már az első napon, ráadásul sejtette, udvariatlanul viselkedett vele, hiszen fogalma sem volt, hogy ő az uralkodó, ahogy arról sem, hogyan kellene beszélnie a királlyal.

\- Nem lesz rá szükség - legyintett Byou, mire a lány beharapta az ajkát és lehajtotta a fejét. Reita megsajnálta szegényt. - Őt viszem - mutatott ekkor a szőke fiúra a király, majd meg sem várva, hogy bárki bármit mondhasson, karon ragadta Reitát és kivonszolta az épületből.


	5. Ötödik fejezet - melyben megismerünk egy szomorú királynét és egy furcsa királyt

Miko sóhajtva tette le a kezében tartott kanalat. Az étel finom volt, mégsem tudott egy falatot sem letuszkolni a torkán. Ma reggel újra a vének tanácsának egyik fontoskodó alakja járt nála, és az idős férfi arról tartott neki kiselőadást, milyen fontos lenne végre életet adni egy kis trónörökösnek. Mintha az olyan egyszerű lenne! Ezek a férfiak képtelenek voltak megérteni, hogy egy nő nem tud parancsütésre szülni. Miko szívesen megtette volna, ha lehet, de mégis hogyan, ha a férje soha még csak felé sem néz? A király mindig csak a háremével törődött, Mikót is csak a házasságuk első néhány hónapjában tartotta elég érdekesnek ahhoz, hogy figyelmet szenteljen neki.  
  
A tanácsosok szerint ez mind Miko hibája volt. Mert mindig a nő a hibás, sohasem a férfiak. Valami baj volt vele, suttogták a palota folyosóin, pletyka kezdett el terjengeni arról, hogy a testét kiütések borítják, hogy festék nélkül olyan ronda, mint egy madárijesztő, a mellei csoffadtak és a bőre döglött halszagot áraszt. Semmi nem volt ebből igaz. Ugyan Miko nem tartotta magát a világ legszebb nőjének, tudta, hogy nem a kinézetével van a baj. A hiba a királyban volt, aki nem csupán a felesége, de az ágyasai és a háreme tagjai mellett sem tudott huzamosabb ideiig kitartani, ezért is hozatott folyton új fiúkat és lányokat a palotába.  
  
Miko nem értette, miért olyan csapodár a férje. Ahogy azt sem, miért nem törődik soha a kötelességével.  
  
A nő szomorú volt, hiányzott neki az otthona, az az innen nem is olyan távoli város, ahol született és nevelkedett, amíg az apja úgy nem döntött, hogy a békét megpecsételendő odaadja őt Byou-nak. Amikor megtudta, hogy el kell hagynia szülőföldjét, hogy egy idegen herceg felesége legyen, éjszakákat sírt át. Nem tiltakozott, tudta, az apja úgysem fogja meggondolni magát, ahogy azt is, hogy sokezer katona és ártatlan ember életét menti meg azzal, ha meghozza ezt az áldozatot, hiszen ez a házasság biztosítja, hogy amíg ő él, béke fog honolni a két királyság között. Csendben és méltóságteljesen viselte sorsát, csak az éjszaka csendjében, a párnájának merte elsuttogni, mennyire gyűlöli, hogy nem lehet saját sorsának kovácsa, és mennyire fél attól, ami rá vár.  
  
Aztán találkozott Byou-val. Az esküvő napján látta őt először, amikor egy díszes lovaskocsi ebbe az országba hozta. Yoshiki király atyai öleléssel fogadta, és ő maga vezette fel a komor, esős ország fővárosának fellegvárába, ahol a herceg már várta. Byou gyönyörű volt, jóképű, izmos, és remek humora volt. Miko első látásra beleszeretett, és bár az országot soha nem tudta megkedvelni, már nem is bánta annyira, hogy hozzá kell mennie ehhez az idegenhez. Sőt, boldog volt, szerencsésnek érezte magát. Az első éjszaka, amit együtt töltöttek, gyönyörű volt, Byou minden rezdülésére odafigyelt, bőre minden négyzetcentiméterét végigcsókolta, pillanatra sem okozott fájdalmat neki, sőt, önzetlenül csak Miko gyönyörével törődött. Hajnalban egymás karjaiban aludtak el, és az ifjú hercegné akkor úgy hitte, ezentúl mindig így lesz.  
  
Először valóban minden tökéletesen alakult kettejük között. Sok időt töltöttek együtt, amikor csak lehetett, beszélgettek, Byou apróbb-nagyobb ajándékokkal halmozta el, és szinte minden éjszakát együtt töltöttek. Miko azonban álomvilágban élt. Nem tudta ugyanis, hogy azon ritka alkalmakkor, amikor a herceg nem az ő ágyában alszik, a királyi háremben vagy valamelyik cseléddel múlatja az időt. Persze ismerte ő a szokást, tudta, hogy minden királynak és hercegnek vannak ágyasai - az apjának is voltak -, ám mégis összetört a szíve, amikor véletlenül rajtakapta férjét egy fiatal fiúval.  
  
Féltékeny volt és elkeseredett, de nem tett semmit. Valahányszor Byou felkereste, ugyanazzal a boldog mosollyal az arcán fogadta, mindig szeretettel beszélt vele, ám ez is kevésnek bizonyult. Egy idő után férje egyre kevesebb és kevesebb időt töltött vele, már nem sétáltak a kertben a virágok között, nem szöktek fel a tetőre csillagot nézni és nem töltötték együtt az éjszakát. Olyanok lettek egymásnak, mint két idegen, mégis, amikor Yoshiki halála után Byou trónra lépett, királyi rendeletben tiltotta meg, hogy a férfiak ránézhessenek. Csak a testőrök és a magasrangú tisztviselők vethettek pillantást a királynéra, aki ezután már végképp magányosnak és elhagyatottnak érezte a palota rideg termeit.  
  
Haza akart költözni. Szerette volna megkérni Byou-t, hogy engedje őt el. Persze tudta, ez lehetetlen, ezt a király sem tehetné meg, hiszen akkor az országaik között köttetett törékeny béke azonnal összeomlana. De így Miko csak szellemként járt, nem élhetett igazán. Néha úgy érezte magát, mintha lélegző szobor lenne, valaki, aki szépen mutat az ezüstpénzeken és a portrékon a király mellett, de életének semmi más célja nincsen. Ha legalább gyermekei lettek volna, ők értelmet adtak volna a szürke esős napoknak.  
  
Egyszer összeszedte a bátorságát és felkereste a királyt, elismételve neki azt, amivel a vének tanácsa folyamatosan zaklatta: kell egy trónörökös ennek az országnak. Vagy inkább több is, minél több kis herceg és hercegnő, hogy a király halála után ne törjenek ki trónviszályok. Ám Byou egyszerűen elhajtotta őt, közölte vele, hogy találjon ki jobb indokot, ha ágyba akarja őt csalni, különben is, azok a "majmok a tanácsban" csak ne parancsolassanak neki. Majd lesz gyereke, ha úgy akarja. Miko véleményére nem is volt kíváncsi.  
  
\- Királyném, sápadt vagy. Jól érzed magad? - szakította ki a sötét gondolatok közül a nőt egy kedves, mély hang. Die állt mellette, apró mosollyal az ajkain.  
  
\- Jól - sóhajtott Miko és felállt. - Semmi bajom, csak visszajött az eső, és ez a szomorú idő engem is elszomorít.  
  
\- Meg tudom érteni - mosolyodott el a testőr. - Amióta csak az eszemet tudom, ebben az országban folyton esik, nem csoda, hogy kevés a vidámság errefelé.  
  
\- Példát kellene vennetek királyotokról - jegyezte meg a nő kissé gúnyosan. - Ő folyton mulat.  
  
\- Tudod, felség, inkább neki kellene példát vennie rólad - mondta halkan Die, mire Miko meglepetten pislogott rá. Ám a katona nem folytatta, helyette témát váltott, egy levelet vett elő a zubbonyából. - Most hozta az egyik madár, édesapád írt.  
  
Miko szomorkás mosollyal arcán vette át a levelet.

\---------

  
Reitának ideje sem maradt, hogy felfogja, mi történik vele, már csattant is mögötte a királyi lakosztály nehéz faajtaja. Hitetlenkedve bámult a fiatal király hátára. Még levegőt is alig mert venni, fogalma sem volt, mit csináljon vagy hogyan viselkedjen. Hizaki illemtanleckéi csak holnap kezdődtek volna, erre ő már ma egy szobában találta magát a királlyal, és tessék, itt állt rémülten, mint egy sóbálvány.  
  
\- Na végre - dobta le magát az ágyra Byou. - El sem tudnád hinni, milyen borzasztó napom volt, pedig még alig múlt dél. Azok a bolond miniszterek már megint egy csomó papírmunkát sóztak a nyakamba! El tudod hinni? Én vagyok ennek az országnak a királya, azt hinné az ember, hogy ha valakinek, hát nekem nem kell dolgoznom, de ezek a politikusok és tanácsosok folyton a véremet szívják, nem beszélve arról a pökhendi testőrről. Találkoztál már Die-jal?  
  
\- I... igen, felség - motyogta Reita pislogva. Ő nem sokat tudott a királyról, senki, akit a faluban ismert, soha nem találkozott vele, a mai találkozásukig még azt sem tudta, hogyan néz ki. Az uralkodót ő egy méltóságteljes férfinak képzelte el, szakállal és koronával a fején, bár tudta, hogy fiatal, azt nem, hogy ennyire. Mint minden parasztfiú, ő is csak a mesékből ismerte a királyokat, a szép hercegnőket és a sárkányokat, nem csoda, hogy egyáltalán nem ilyen kép élt benne Byou-ról.  
  
\- Ne ácsorogj már ott, gyere ide! - nevetett a király, és megpaskolta maga mellett az ágyat. Reitának semmi kedve nem volt közelebb menni. Talán még egy óra sem telt el azóta, hogy Hizaki elmesélte azt a rémséges történetet neki arról, mi is fog vele történni a király hálótermében, ő pedig ha tehette volna, szívesen kihagyta volna azt az élményt. Az ösztönei azt súgták, eredjen futásnak, de hát hová futhatott volna?  
  
A fiú sóhajtott egyet, majd lassan odalépett az ágyhoz, és leült a finom szövésű lepedőre. Nem nézett a királyra, lehajtotta a fejét és ajkát harapdálva várt, maga sem tudta, mire. Byou erre felvonta a szemöldökét. Még soha nem találkozott olyan háremfiúval, aki így viselkedett volna. A legtöbben boldogok voltak, alig várták, hogy a király hozzájuk érjen, ráadásul mire idekerültek, már nem voltak szégyenlősek, épp ellenkezőleg, jobban tudták, hogyan elégítsenek ki egy férfit még az igazán tapasztalt kurtizánoknál is. Erre tessék, ez a fiú most úgy ült itt, mint akinek most olvasták fel a halálos ítéletét!  
  
\- Nem akarsz itt lenni, igaz? - kérdezte meg halkan, mire Reita összerezzent. Most Byou-n volt a sor, hogy sóhajtson egyet. Felállt az ágyról és töltött magának egy korsóval az asztalon álló boroskancsóból és nagyot kortyolt az italból. Hát persze, ez az ő formája, rögtön kiszúrja magának a valószínűleg egyetlen olyan fiút, aki nem önként jelentkezett a háremébe. - Sajnálom.  
  
A fiú szemei erre elkerekedtek. Nem inkább neki, Reitának kellett volna bocsánatot kérnie? Hiszen ő volt az, aki a viselkedésével megsértette a királyt, nem?  
  
Byou töltött még egy korsó bort és Reita kezébe adta, majd leült mellé az ágyra. Nem igazán tudta, mit is kellene mondania egy ilyen helyzetben, de meg akarta nyugtatni a fiút. Megsajnálta őt, hiszen láthatóan nem szabad akaratából jött a palotába. Márpedig ebbe az életbe kegyetlenség volt bárkit is belerángatni.  
  
\- Nincs okod félni tőlem, nem fogok semmi olyat tenni, amit te nem szeretnél - mondta végül halkan. - Nézz rám!  
  
Reita lassan felemelte a fejét és belenézett Byou csillogó barna szempárjába, mire a király felvonta a szemöldökét.  
  
\- Érdekes fiú vagy te, Reita - jelentette ki, kiérdemelve ezzel egy értetlen pillantást. - Tudod, te vagy az első, aki valóban rámnézett.  
  
\- De hát... miért ne néznék rád, felség, ha egyszer ezt kérted tőlem? - Byou erre felnevetett, Reitának viszont fogalma sem volt, mi olyan mulatságos ezen. Hát nem természetes az, hogy ha azt kéri tőled valaki, hogy nézz rá, akkor azt teszed? Most valami rosszat csinált?  
  
\- Tudod, a legtöbben azt mondták volna, hogy nem illendő dolog egy király szemébe nézni. Sőt, eddig egytől egyig mind azt mondták, és a világért sem néztek volna rám. Te vagy az első, akit jobban érdekelt az, amit én szeretnék, mint az, amit az illem diktál.  
  
Reita erre nem mondott semmit. Nem akarta elárulni, hogy erről neki fogalma sem volt. Persze tudta, hogy akárki nem nézhet a király szemébe, de arról fogalma sem volt, hogy ezt még azok sem tették meg, akikkel Byou megosztotta az ágyát.  
  
\- Butaság, igaz? - simított végig a király a fiú arcán. - Ezer és egy ehhez hasonló apróság van, amit senki sem tesz meg értem, mert azt hiszik, nem illendő. Mindeközben azt mondják, hogy a király szava szent és sérthetetlen, mégis, az egyszerű kéréseim az illemkódexekre hivatkozva egyszerűen megtagadják. Mert az annyival fontosabb annál, mint amit én szeretnék...  
  
\- Ez tényleg butaság - bólintott a fiú.  
  
\- Végre valaki, aki hozzám hasonlóan gondolkodik - mosolygott rá Byou. - Nos - csapta össze a tenyerét -, amíg a lakosztályomban vagy, egyik túlbuzgó testőröm sem mer utánam jönni, úgyhogy tedd meg értem, hogy maradsz reggelig. Semmi kedvem ahhoz az unalmas papírmunkához, inkább üssük el valamivel az időt! Tudsz kártyázni?  
  
Reita erre eltátotta a száját. Most már végképp össze volt zavarodva.  
  
\- Izé... nem...  
  
\- Akkor megtanítalak néhány egyszerűbb játékra - bólintott vigyorogva a király, és elővett egy pakli kártyát az éjjeliszekrényéből.


	6. Hatodik fejezet - melyben sárkányok repülnek el az esős város felett

Hajnalodott. Az esőfüggönyön át néhány napsugár utat tört magának, hogy beszökhessen a király hálótermének ablakán. Reita elgondolkodva nézte az ágyon békésen szuszogó királyt. Ő már legalább egy órája ébren volt, hozzá volt szokva, hogy még a kakasok előtt keljen, hiába feküdtek le olyan későn az este, és most az egyik széken ülve várt.

Byou egyáltalán nem volt olyan, mint amilyennek Reita képzelte. A pletykák, amik róla keringtek, a történetek, amiket Hizakitól hallott, a kép, ami a fiúban élt a királyok világáról mind-mind hamisnak bizonyultak. Byou fura szerzet volt, mintha nem is egy királyi palotában nevelkedett volna, bár igaz, ami igaz, mindenki, akit Reita ebben a kastélyban eddig megismert, egytől egyig fura szerzet volt. Ám Byou mindannyiukon túltett.

Tegnap egész délután nem csináltak mást, csak kártyáztak. Byou játékok egész sorát tanytotta meg neki, és ő hamar rákapott az ízére. A király sokat viccelődött, ő pedig sokat nevetett, egy idő után már nem is feszengett a közelében, sőt, kimondottan élvezte a társaságát. Reita rájött, hogy Byou tulajdonképpen sokban hasonlít rá, akárcsak ő, a király is másra vágyott, mint amit sorsa kijelölt számára. Magányos volt a palotában, ahol minden szertartásos rendben zajlott, és úgy tűnt, mindennél jobban vágyik egy őszinte barátra, aki nem királyként tekint rá.

A fiú sóhajtva állt fel és sétált az ablakhoz. A gyér hajnali fénynél végre volt alkalma alaposan körbenézni a szobában, ahol minden csupa pompa volt, mindent arany, ezüst és gyémánt borított, a bútorok a legritkább, legdrágább fából készültek, a függönyök pedig önmagukban többe kerülhettek, mint amiből egy Reitához hasonló fiú egész életében kénytelen volt megélni. Micsoda pazarlás, gondolta. Nem mintha nem tetszett volna neki a lakosztály, de túlzónak találta ezt a gazdagságot, hiszen tudta, a nép nagyrésze odakint éhezik az utcákon. Az élet nem volt igazságos. Sajnálta ugyan Byou-t, amiért úgy érezte, nem jó helyre született, ugyanakkor szívesen elmondta volna neki, hogy mennyire szerencsés, amiért neki az ország többi lakójával ellentétben nem kell nap mint nap az életbenmaradásért küzdenie. Ám nem az ő feladata volt fenyitni a király szemét, és sejtette, csak magát tenné nevetségessé, ha felhozná ezt a témát egy beszlgetés alkalmával.

\- Min gondolkozol ennyire? - Reita összerezzent, amikor meghallotta a király halk, kissé rekedt és álmos hangját, ami visszahozta őt a valóságba. Sután Byou felé fordult és meghajolva elmormogott egy jóreggeltet.

\- Semmin, csak az életemen.

\- Nem tetszik, ahogy alakult, igaz? - kérdezett rá Byou, mire Reita nem tudott mit felelni, csak sután megvonta a vállát. Nem arról volt szó, hogy nem tetszett neki, igazság szerint még jobban alakult, mint amire egy magafajta fiú számíthatott, de mégsem volt igazán elégedett. Bezárták őt egy hárembe, hogy egy királyt szolgáljon a testével - nem éppen olyan sors, amire büszke lehetne. - Ne vágj ilyen savanyú képet! Sovány vigasz, tudom, de legalább időnként élvezheted majd szerény személyem társaságát. - Reita erre felnevetett. - Tényleg. Jól éreztem magam tegnap.

\- Én is - mondta a szőke fiú, és ebben cseppnyi hazugság nem volt. Tényleg kellemesen töltötték a délutánt és az estét. A kártyaparti izgalmas volt, utána Byou a szobába hozatta a vacsorát, és átbeszélgették a fél éjszakát. A király nem is küldte vissza őt a hárembe, egy ágyban aludtak, de nem történt köztük semmi, aminek Reita nagyon is örült. Még nem volt felkészülve arra, hogy odaadja magát Byou-nak, sőt, úgy érezte, sohasem lenne képes egy férfihoz vonzódni. Boldog volt, hogy a másik férfi nem erőltette a dolgot.

Byou ásítozva kászálódott ki az ágyból, meztelen felsőtestén megcsillant a nap, ahogy Reitához lépett.

\- Legszívesebben a mai napot is veled tölteném - ismerte be -, de félek, hogy akkor az a bolond testőr addig fog zaklatni engem, míg megőrülök. Nehéz dolog királynak lenni.

Kopogás hallatszott az ajtó felől, és mint az ördög, akit a falra festenek, besétált rajta Die nyomában Hazukival. Mindketten mélyen meghajoltak, és az idősebb katona máris belekezdett Byou napi teendőinek felsorolásába. A király csak a szemeit forgatta, szinte oda se figyelt rá, de Die láthatóan nem zavartatta magát, csak mondta és mondta, mint a verset szokás.

\- Die, előbb megreggelizek, addig ne is terhelj ilyen haszontalan dolgokkal - szólt végül közbe Byou, amikor már nagyon unta a dolgot.

\- Felség, a birodalmad ügyei nem holmi haszontalan dolgok! - tiltakozott a katona, de a király egy pillantással elnémította.

\- De igenis azok, ha reggel nyolc óra előtt adod elő őket - jelentette ki szenvtelenül, majd Hazukihoz fordult. - Kérlek, kísérd Reitát vissza a szobájába. Szeretnék néhány szót váltani az én hűséges parancsnokommal. Négyszemközt.

Miután becsukódott az ajtó Hazuki és Reita mögött, Byou háttal az ablaknak dőlt és karba fonta a kezét. Arcán ritka komor kifejezés jelent meg, amit Die nem tudott mire vélni. Megszokta, hogy a király a legtöbbször bárgyú vigyorral vagy a gyermeki sértődöttség arckifejezésével jár-kel a palota falai között, kevesebb alkalommal látta őt komolynak, mint ahányszor száraz napra ébredt születése óta.

\- Elmondanád, hogy mi az, amiről nem tudok? - kérdezte ridegen Byou, mire Die szemei elkerekedtek.

\- Felség? Nem tudom, mire gondolsz.

\- Mégis minek nézel engem, Die? - lökte el magát a király az ablaktól, hogy felvegye köntösét. A vörös selymet lazán kötötte meg a dereka körül, a mellkasa kivillant az anyag alól. - Azt hiszed, nem veszem észre, mi folyik a szemem előtt? Te, Hizaki és Kamijo titkoltok valamit előlem.

\- Mi nem... - kezdett volna tiltakozni a katona, ám a király félbeszakította.

\- Még tagadod is? Ugyan, azt hiszed, nincs szemem? Ennek a fiúnak, Reitának egyáltalán nem itt lenne a helye. Olyan, mintha egyszerűen az utcáról rángatták volna be a palotába. Lennél kedves megosztani velem, hogy mégis hogy lehetséges ez, amikor a parancsom egyértelmű volt: nem akarok itt egyetlen olyan fiút vagy lányt sem látni, aki nem önként jelentkezik a hárembe.

Die erre nyelt egy hatalmasat. Még sohasem látta Byou-t ennyire dühösnek. Egy király dühének pedig félelmetes következményei lehetnek, nem csoda, hogy a testőr nem mert tovább titkolózni előtte, és bocsánatért esedezve elmesélt mindent a hiányzó háremfiúról és arról, hogyan talált rá Reitára.

\- Szóval fogtál egy egyszerű parasztfiút és belekényszerítetted ebbe az életbe, hogy a saját irhádat mentsd? - összegezte Byou a hallottakat. - Tudod, az apám egy ilyen árulásért már rég kivégeztetett volna. Szerencséd, hogy a barátomnak tartalak. De soha többé ne merészelj engem bolondnak nézni, Die. A végén még tényleg fejedet vetetem. - A király azzal fogta magát, és kisétált az ajtón a döbbent testőr mellett.

\----------

 

A királyné a teraszon üldögélt, az esőt nézve. Egy nyitott könyv volt a kezében, de még egyetlen betűt sem sikerült elolvasnia belőle. Onnan, ahol ült, kilátása nyílt a király lakosztályára. Tudta, hogy van ott bent valaki, látta, amikor Byou tegnap berángatott oda egy szőke fiút, és sejtette, hogy az egész éjszakát együtt töltötte vele. Régen, amikor ilyet látott, féltékeny volt, ám mára már egyszerűen csak szomorú. Már nem volt szerelmes a királyba, sőt, inkább gyűlölte őt, amiért úgy bánt vele, mint holmi szajhával, akit egyszerűen eldobhat, ha megun. Az élet nem volt igazságos.

\- Felség, bocsáss meg, hogy megzavarlak - szólította meg őt az új testőr, akit Die ma reggelre osztott be mellé -, de egy tanácsos van itt, aki mindenképpen látni óhajt téged.

Miko sóhajtott egyet. Tudta, miről akar vele beszélni az a tanácsos, mint mindig, most is a gyermekvállalásról lesz szó. Legszívesebben megkérte volna testőrét, hogy zavarja el az öreget, ehelyett azonban felöltötte szokásos udvarias mosolyát, ami olyan elbűvölő volt, hogy senki meg nem mondta volna róla, hogy hamis.

\- A neved Aoi, igaz? - kérdezte meg a testőrt, miközben letette könyvét az asztalra, és visszasétált a lakosztályába, hogy fogadni tudja a tanácsost.

\- Igen, úrnőm - bólintott a fiatal testőr, kisimítva egy fekete tincset az arcából.

\- Nagyon hasonlítasz Die-ra, te vagy az unokaöccse, ugye? Akiről már annyit hallottam.

\- Die... mesélt neked rólam, úrnőm? - pislogott rá kerekre tágult fekete szemekkel a katona, mire Miko kishíján elnevette magát. A fiú édes volt, amikor zavarba jött.

\- A parancsnok és én sokat szoktunk beszélgetni - mondta. - Tudod, neki érdekesebb történetei vannak, mint a társalkodónőimnek.

Aoi erre szélesen elmosolyodott. Ó igen, ő ismerte jól Die elképesztő történeteit. A sokat megélt katonának tündérmesébe illő történetei voltak háborúkról, sárkányokról és hercegnőkről, ám ezek valóban megtörténtek. Arra azonban álmában sem mert volna gondolni, hogy ezeket az emlékeket még a királynéval is megosztotta, nem beszélve arról, hogy még a családjáról is beszélt neki. Éppen Die, aki mindig arra tanította őt, hogy tartson tisztes távolságot a nemes hölgyektől. Szívesen megkérdezte volna, mit mesélt még a királynénak a komor parancsnok, ám ekkor hirtelen hangos kongás zavarta meg őket. Verni kezdték a vészharangokat a városban.

\- Mi folyik itt? - kérdezte meg ijedten Miko, mire Aoi megvonta a vállát.

\- Fogalmam sincs, felség, de legobb lesz, ha bezárjuk az ablakokat - mondta, és már ugrott is a terasz üvegajtajához, ám nem csukta be, hiszen a látványtól, ami fogadta, földbe gyökerezett a lába. Az égen, fenn a magasban sárkányok repkedtek, legalább egy tucat vérszomjas szörnyeteg, akik tüzet okádtak a város felett. Mindenhonnan a félelem zűrzavarának sikolyai és csörömpölései hallatszottak, az ég a szokottnál is jobban elsötétült, ahogy a repülő bestiák eltakarták azt a kevés napsugarat, ami átsejlett a vastag felhőréteg résein.

\- Aoi, mi baj van? - Miko mellé lépett és a tekintetét követve ő is felnézett az égboltra. Ijedtében a szája elé kapta a kezét. - Sárkányok... Mit keresnek ezek itt?

\- Nem tudom - nyögte a fiatal testőr. - De ennyi bestia elég lenne ahhoz, hogy porig égesse az egész fellegvárat.

A két fiatal tekintete találkozott, és egyszerre eredtek futásnak, hogy a föld alatti járatok egyikében keressenek menedéket.

\----------

 

Reita még soha életében nem látott sárkányt azelőtt, csupán a város szobrain és a fal vízköpőin. Tudta ugyan, hogy léteznek, ám mégis olyan mesebeli lényeknek tűntek számára, mint a szellemek és a tündérek. Ahol ő élt, a csodák messze elkerülték az embereket, csak a föld volt és a munka nap mint nap, ritkán történt bármilyen érdekes esemény, ami kibillenthette volna őket a szürke hétköznapok közül, és azok is többnyire csak esküvők vagy temetések voltak. Nem csoda hát, hogy a fiú most csodálkozva bámult az égre, még megrémülni is elfelejtett a lenyűgöző látványtól, és ha egy erős kar nem rántja be a boltívek alá, bizony kint marad az udvaron, védtelenül.

\- Ne bámulj már úgy, mint borjú az újkapura! - csattant fel Hazuki. - Lefelé a pincbe, most!

Reitának kellett egy perc, mire felfogta a férfi szavait, végül sután bólintott, és elindult az épület legközelebbi ajtaja felé, ám néhány lépés múlva megtorpant.

\- De... hogy jutok le a pincébe? - kérdezte bizonytalanul, mire Hazuki megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Azt hiszem, jobb lesz, ha veled megyek - sóhajtotta, és beterelte Reitát az ajtón. - Ha ezek a bestiák megtámadják a fellegvárat, akár romokba is dönthetik. Akkor pedig a pince lesz a legbiztonságosabb hely, sziklába vájták, mélyen a földbe, és az alagútrendszer kivezet a városból - magyarázta a testőr. - Ugyan én még nem ismerem az utat, a többi testőr, akik régebb óta szolgálnak itt, bizonyára igen.

\- Még soha nem láttam igazi sárkányt - mondta a még mindig elbűvölt Reita, miközben lesietett egy lépcsőn.

\- Én már igen - mondta Hazuki, körbenézve a kihalt folyosón. - Szörnyű bestiák, de ha valaki tud velük bánni, kezes kis jószágokká válnak. De ritka az az ember, aki meg tudja őket szelidíteni. Yoshiki királyt is egy ilyen dög ölte meg.

\- Gyönyörűek - sóhajtott Reita, mire a testőr hitetlenkedve fordult felé.

\- Gyönyörűek? Furcsa elképzelésed van a szépségről, kölyök.

Reita sután megvonta a vállát. Márpedig neki igenis tetszettek a furcsa lények, ahogy pikkelyeiken megcsillant az a kevéske napfény, mely utat tört magának a vastag felhőréteg résein, és ahogy a szárnyaik a levegőt hasították. Egyszerűen lenyűgözőek voltak. Ha nem félt volna, hogy leharapák a fejét, a fiú bizony szívesen megsimogatott volna egyet közülük.

Hazuki sietve az alagsorba vezette a fiút, ahol a palota népe már összegyűlt. A legtöbb szolgáló és testőr egy hatalmas teremben várakozott, az asszonyok és a leányok rémülten, a férfiak komor arccal. Reita megpillantotta közöttük Hizakit is, a hárem vezetője az egyik sarokban ült egy padon, és amikor észrevette a szőke fiút, magához intette.

\- Jól vagy? Nem esett bajod? - faggatta.

\- Jól - vont vállat a fiú. - A sárkányok... nem támadtak eddig, csak köröznek a levegőben.

\- Én nem a sárkányokra gondoltam - legyitett Hizaki -, hanem a királyra! Nem volt veled durva az éjjel?

\- Izé, mi csak... mi nem - hebegett-habogott Reita, mire Hizaki szélesen elvigyorodott.

\- Ó igen, tudom, a mi kedves uralkodónk igencsak érti a dolgát az ágyban - nyalta meg a szája szélét, mire Reita fülig pirult. - Gondolom, remek éjszakád volt.

A fiú nem tudta, hogy mit mondjon erre, de nem is volt ideje gondolkodni: a következő pillanatban hatalmas robaly rázta meg a palota falait.


End file.
